One type of stationary cardiovascular exercise equipment which has become popular based predominantly upon its low-impact and natural motion is the elliptical exercise machine. A wide variety of elliptical exercise machines have been developed. Briefly, elliptical exercise machines typically include foot support platforms supported upon foot links with the foot links pivotally connected at one end through a linkage system to a drive shaft for travel along a defined closed-loop path (e.g., circular, elliptical, oval, etc.) and connected at the other end for reciprocating motion along a defined path as the first end travels along the closed-loop path. This combination of paths of travel at opposite ends of the foot links impart an “elliptical” type motion to the foot support platforms attached to the foot links.
Elliptical-type exercise machines generally provide for longitudinal movement of the foot support platforms during operation of the exercise machine. Some elliptical-type exercise machines include features that provide for lateral motion of foot support platforms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,364,707 discloses a lateral glide elliptical exercise machine with yaw control. The lateral motion feature typically is provided in two modalities: fixed path and adjustable path. The adjustable path devices allow the linkage assembly for each foot link to be selectively adjusted to define a path that the user's foot then follows during use. However, the adjustment system in these devices typically is costly, heavy, and/or complex.
Hence, a substantial need exists for an elliptical exercise machine having lateral motion features with a less expensive, lighter, and/or less complex adjustment system.